cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Velka
A nation of the Tangeal Expanse. Principality of Velka Velka was founded in 1700 by a monarchist coup that deposed the previous unpopular democratic regime of Sarash with the Velka clan's royal rule. Clan mother Velka Alii quickly consolidated power through figureheads imprinted to her at their births across the Sarashian Union space, and transition to monarchy did not require military action. However, civil unrest was rife in the following years. Demographics The Principality of Velka and its predecessor were the child of Lystheni salarians, and continue to be dominated by them. Salarians permeate throughout the social ladder from poorest beggars and labourers to the throne. Several minorities also live within Velka's borders. The turians are the second most populous species, followed by small numbers of asari. Batarian, krogan and human enclaves dot the Velkan frontier but are too insignificant to impact the society. Government Velka is a monarchy led by its namesake clan, with the First Prince as its public figurehead. However, the real power is held by the Queen Regent, clan mother of Velka who spends her time running the nation's daily functions. The First Prince concerns himself with the defense of the realm and foreign diplomacy. Besides the throne of the realm, there are Lesser Princes who rule their own domains and lord over their militaries, usually a star system in the case of a developed one, or several colonies in frontier systems. Behind each Lesser Prince is also the clan mother, Princess Regent who acts as the head of government for that domain. Royal law demands that all Princess Regents with female eggs are required to go to Velka, so the Queen Regent may imprint herself on the younglings when they hatch to have their unquestioned loyalty. Refusal is grounds to treason. Domains subject to the throne have tithes to pay, that consist of either money raised by taxes or raw materials extracted from the domain's holdings, which are then used for the good of the realm by the Queen Regent. Each domain also has a military force of its own that they are obligated to loan to the First Prince in times of war. On the lowest levels of society, people are allowed to govern themselves within the boundaries of law as they see fit, as long as they pay their taxes and dues to the local governments. Society Velka follows a feudal-like society model, where chains of loyalty bind the master and the subservient together, from First Prince to Lesser Princes to nobles to citizenry. Local nobility is divided to in order of precedence to dukes, counts and barons who in turn preside over countries, provinces and counties or cities. Of non-salarian citizens, turians and asari are remarkable components of the nobility, either as hired retainers or as nobles themselves. Turian nobles are exclusively military commanders who campaign with the princes during war-time and train the soldiery during peace. In house service, they serve as the guards and military advisors. Asari nobles serve normally in administrative role, but also share the military duty with their turian brethren as strategists and commanders. Asari in house service are show of prestige to both to the house and servant as their long age gives them a sage-like role in a society where the oldest people live barely past 40. Legal status of a citizen is protected by the Declaration of Rights issued in 1676 under the Sarashian Union, adjusted in 1703 to recognize changes brought by the monarchy. Citizens are permitted to pursue a livelihood by any legal means, and the amended declaration recognizes that the nobility and government have a responsibility to their citizens to do just and right, for there would exist no organized society when the entrusted abuse their rights and give no reason for citizenry to consent their rule nor tithes and taxes, as the declaration reads. Severe infractions are ruled upon by the unruly noble's peers and the offender can be stripped of their status as punishment. However, lesser infractions are the norm in Velkan space. Each domain has its own legislative body where citizens and nobles can petition to have amends or new laws made, that are then ruled upon by the nobility. If the law proposition or lack of its passage conflicts with the Declaration of Rights, the Royal Judge attached to every legislative body can outrule the noble council's decision. Royal Judges serve five-year terms and cannot be re-elected again. Business is kept mostly unregulated, and there is a flat revenue tax to all corporations and ventures. There is no income tax. Nobility involved in dual duties of commerce and taxation of their home domains are watched closely by the Royal Revenue Service in case of greed overcoming duty to the throne. Category:Locations Category:Nations Category:Tangeal Expanse